


Life is Beautiful

by Oilux



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Complete, Death, Heathers AU, Heathers the musical, I love this musical, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Dipper supposed, that in a way, life could be beautiful. Then, a blond walked into his life and turned everything upside down. Life was beautiful indeed, especially with a blond named Bill Cipher at his side. Heathers The Musical AU.





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Inspired by the wonderful music and everything that I've seen on tumblr lately. Enjoy!

In a way, Dipper thought, life could be beautiful. 

He sure as hell didn't see it in the wag Mabel saw if, with rainbows and butterflies and glitter. He meant more in the way that humans were simply humans, doing their own thing and surviving day to day. He saw beauty in the way people talked, the way they walked, the way they laughed. True beauty, Dipper thought, was from the soul itself. 

“Dude, are you listening?” 

Soos broke him out of his thoughts with an annoyed sigh. Dipper smiled sheepishly, shrugging helplessly. It was the same day as yesterday, the same gross food on lunch trays and the same bullies harassing everyone in sight. Dipper glanced at the food the school thought was healthy and pushed it aside. 

“You don't want it?” Soos asked. He was lucky, his abuelita made him homemade lunches every day. Sometimes she gave Soos an extra one for Dipper, along with a sweet handwritten note. 

“I think it's going to grow legs and walk away.” Dipper was joking. Maybe. He poked at some of the grey slop, only just then realizing it was meant to be mashed potatoes and gravy, and winced at the gummy texture it had. Soos gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Wanna split mine, dude?” 

Dipper waved off the offer, instead looking around the cafeteria. One year at Gravity Falls High, and he could get enough credits to finally graduate and move on somewhere better. Somewhere where football players didn't slap trays out of hands and cheerleaders didn't feel the need to practice outside where they could scream out mindless cheers. Dipper’s brown eyes glanced over faces, recognizing them all but not caring to linger. 

Except on one face, the face of a teen with golden hair and a golden eye to match. He had a eye patch of, and freckles decorating his cheeks. When he met Dipper’s gaze, he smirked, with teeth that seemed too sharp to be real. 

“Who's that?” Dipper whispered, when eye contact with the mysterious stranger was broken. Soos leaned up over the table to glance at the new student. At least, Dipper thought he was new, he had never seen him again. 

“That dude, is William Cipher. Weird name, right? He's from out of town or something? Just moved here.” Soos shrugged. “He seems a little weird to me dog.”

Dipper nodded idly, whispering the name on his tongue. It seemed strange, but flowed so easily. The lunch bell rang, and he glanced over at William Cipher one last time, only to meet the gaze of the other teen. Dipper ducked his head with a blush. 

“Hey, watch it nerd!”

Dipper barely heard the words, his second name in high school being ‘nerd’ before he was crashing into a hard chest and something wet fell down the front of his shirt. Dipper fell back to the ground, landing on the tile of the cafeteria, and he really didn't want to think about all the germs there, and looked up to see his least favorite person in school. 

Once upon a time, Dipper would have thought to call Robbie Valentino his friend. Back when Dipper wasn't a teen and when Robbie hadn't been completely tainted by the hardships of high school. Yet now as cold chocolate milk dribbled down the front of Robbie's trademark heart sweater, Dipper thought he wasn't the same man he was years ago. 

His second thought was that Robbie was really, really, pissed off. 

“Watch where you're going, bitch!”

That was a new one, Dipper winced at the term, the whole cafeteria staring at them, watching as Robbie raised a hand, and why was he still wearing those terrible fingerless gloves, and everything happened in slow motion after that. 

Robbie's fist started to descend, Dipper squeezed his eyes shut like he would avoid pain that way, but the blow never landed. There was scuffling, and Dipper hesitantly peeked open his eyes to see William Cipher holding Robbie back, an almost sadistic grin on his face, not even straining where Robbie was struggling to free his hand. 

“Why don't you pick on someone your own size? No offense, Pine Tree, you're pretty tiny.” It took Dipper a moment to realized the last sentence was directed at him, along with a too sharp grin that made a shudder go down his spine. 

Thompson came up behind William, smacking him on the back of the head with a lunch tray. William leaned with the blow, his gaze murderous as he glared at Thompson. Dipper had never seen anyone back off so fast, but William had already let go of Robbie, punching Thompson hard on the cheek. 

Dipper had never seen anything so hot before. 

“Just what is going on here?” Mrs Angela Woods was a stout little woman, but her voice could carry when she wanted it to. Everyone immediately froze, except Soos who helped Dipper to his feet. “You boys better not be rough housing.”

“No ma'am.” William’s smile was charming, so unlike what Dipper had just seen. “Just making new friends.”

“Oh, you're the new student!” Mrs Woods fluffed up her hair slightly. She was at least twice William’s age, but she looked rather appreciative of the sight he was. ice his age, but didn’t seem bitter about that at all. Dipper had a brief mental image of him and William walking down the hall together, as though Bill would be proud to be seen with him.

“I am, Bill Cipher at your service.” That dazzling smile was just too charming for Dipper, and Mrs Woods. The school bell rang, and Bill was still talking to Mrs Woods as Soos dragged Dipper away. 

Dipper spared one glance back at William, or Bill apparently, and his brown eyes met golden, and Bill seemed almost sad to see him again. Dipper turned away, Soos babbling away about things that Dipper could hardly pay attention to.

“Wow! A fight at lunch, I have got to tell Melody about this when I get home.” Soos would have pulled out his phone if the principal hadn’t been walking past. “Why didn’t you tell me you met the new kid already?”

“I hadn’t.” Dipper shrugged. The bell rang again, and Soos cursed as he glanced around. Since when were the halls so empty?

“Gotta go man, see you later!” Then he was gone, leaving Dipper standing by himself in the hallway. Well, almost alone.

Pacifica Northwest was not someone Dipper enjoyed spending time with. He despised her, a woman who had everything in life and thought she ruled high school. It wasn’t often that Pacifica was seen without her two friends, Wendy, a girl that Dipper had once been close to, even had a crush on, and Tambry, who was Robbie’s girlfriend. The same with Robbie, a long time ago, Dipper would have said he was friends with Wendy and Tambry, but not anymore. 

“Come on, Wendy, this is so stupid. Let’s just ditch.” Pacifica was examining her perfectly manicured nails. Behind her, Mrs Woods was walking towards them, her cheeks slightly tinted red. Dipper pulled out his notebook.

“We ditched yesterday. I don’t want to fail and get held back.” Wendy still wore flannel, but not as much as before. Dipper hardly glanced at her.

“Well, what are you three doing out?” The girls jumped as Mrs Woods came behind them. Dipper’s pen scratched roughly against paper. “Is there a good reason?”

“Tambry wasn’t feeling good.” Wendy explained, rubbing Tambry’s back. Tambry was a little green, her face a bit pinched. Pacifica snorted.

“Yeah, probably pregnant.” Wendy gave Pacifica an unamused look, and Tambry’s cheeks flushed.

“Pregnant or not, you all need hallpasses.” She hardly waited a second. “That’s it, detention.”

“What-”

“That’s so stupid-”

“Actually, we’re all out on a hall pass, you know, yearbook?” Dipper stepped forward, the perfect picture of innocence with chocolate milk staining his shirt. Dipper held out the slip of paper, written hastily but still a perfect forgery, to Mrs Woods. She examined it carefully.

“I guess everything’s in order, head to class then.” With nothing more to say, she turned on her heel, fluffing her hair once more.

Dipper looked at the three of them, each of them a different sight. In another lifetime, they would have never been seen together, but now they all ruled the school. Dipper shifted awkwardly, hands clenching around his notebook.

“Thanks, Dipper.” Wendy spoke up, smiling awkwardly at him. He nodded slightly, tongue lying thick in his mouth. 

“I was hoping I could get a favor in return? I can get you anything you like, doctor’s notes, more hall passes, excuses from school.” Dipper had his favorite, chewed pen ready. 

“Doctor’s notes?” Pacifica asked, and Dipper had a feeling it wasn’t just a note from a doctor, but really a prescription.

“Um, sure.” Dipper nodded either way. “Can you just let me and Mabel sit with you at lunch tomorrow? Mabel hasn’t talked to you guys in forever, and if people see me with you, they’ll leave me alone for the rest of the year.” Dipper rushed out quickly. Pacifica already looked ready to say no. “Please? You won’t even notice I’m there.”

It was a long moment of silence, and then the three nodded, circling around him like vultures, touching his clothes, knocking the brim of his trademark hat. It was like vultures preying after their newest victim, waiting to devour his eyes before the crows could get to him. 

“We could make this work.” Tambry said, taking off his hat and putting it in his hands. “We could make this beautiful.”

“Let’s make this beautiful.” Pacifica laughed. “Good luck to us. I need a drink.”

Dipper already regretted asking for a favor.

* * *

“Dipper?”

Well, dress pants and a nice button up shirt could actually make a difference, based on how everyone was staring at him. Mabel bounced excitedly in place, rocking back on her heels as she raced forward to sit next to Pacifica and Wendy. Dipper was less excited, more looking forward to getting the whole day over with. 

Soos though, Soos stared at him with something akin to betrayal on his features. Dipper shrugged helplessly, feeling guilt pool in his stomach as he sat down with Pacifica and the rest, ignoring his lunch. He could read for the rest of his lunch, ignore the rest of them, but they were already starting to talk. At least Mabel was starting to talk, the rest couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

“I haven’t talked to you guys in forever, what in the world have you been up to? I’m great, Candy has been talking to this one guy, and Grenda is on vacation with Marius, remember him Pacifica? She met him at that party when we were kids…” Dipper stopped paying attention when he stared at Pacifica, remembering the one time he thought they could be friends, that she was a good person.

“Anyways, Robbie’s hosting a party tomorrow night.” Pacifica cut Mabel off, picking at her salad. She didn’t seem interested in anything that Mabel had to say. “Why don’t you two come with us? It’ll be fun.” 

The way she glanced at Dipper, the slight curve of her lip, made him think it wasn’t a simple invitation. Mabel was already gushing about what she was going to wear, who she was going to meet, and Dipper stopped paying attention again. He glanced around the cafeteria once more.

Soos was sitting alone, and more guilt gnawed at Dipper’s stomach once more before he looked away. Tomorrow he would have to make it up to him, but for today Soos would have to be alone. His eyes didn’t linger too long on Soos, instead looking around the cafeteria.

A golden eye pierced through his gaze, and Dipper found himself staring at Bill Cipher. When their gaze met, Bill’s mouth turned up in a smile, almost laughing. Dipper felt a blush come to his cheeks, but he didn’t look away from Bill.

“Dipper!” Pacifica snapped her fingers in front of his face, and the trance was broken. He brought his gaze back to her.

“What?”

“I said I need you to write me a note.” Pacifica rolled her eyes, manicured nails scratching on the hard wood of the table. Mabel stood, asking if anyone wanted anything else before she headed back to get more food.

“Sure, what’s it for?” He pulled out his notebook.

“It’s for your friend over there. Sue or something?” Pacifica waved a hand. “Whatever. I heard he had a little girlfriend. So write a note from her to him inviting him to the party. It’s gonna be a blast.”

“Melody isn't in town though.” Dipper frowned. “Soos would have told me if she was visiting.”

“Oh my god she actually exists?” Pacifica could hardly contain her giggles, manicured nails pressed against her lips. “That'll just make this better. Now write that note or I'll send Mabel away and humiliate her in front of the whole school.”

Dipper frowned, but still copied Melody’s slightly loopy handwriting. Pacifica snatched it out of his hand as he finished. Never, in his wildest dreams, would Dipper have imagined that being good at copying people's writing would result in this. 

Pacifica grabbed a random student, but truly anyone would have stopped if she had just said the word, handing the boy the note with a sickly sweet smile and a demand to put it in Soos’ locker after lunch. Dipper kept his eyes on the lunch table. 

“What'd I miss?” Mabel plopped herself down next to Dipper once more, snacking on a bag of cookies she had grabbed from the vending machine. Wendy stole a couple from her. 

“Oh, we were just talking about what we would wear to the party.” Tambry stated. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, I have the perfect thing! This is going to be great, I made it myself, with sparkles and some feathers and…”

Dipper wished he could lay his head in his hands. The party didn't sound like fun to him, it wasn't something he would normally go to. Mabel wanted to, probably just to make more friends, and so he would suck it up. 

His brown eyes searched across the cafeteria once more, meeting that golden eye that still stared at him. Dipper could swear he saw disappointment in its gaze.

* * *

“Can you get me some of those chips? You know the ranch ones that I really like.” Mabel said as she stuck on fake nails, They were hot pink, the same color as her dress. Dipper had only stopped for gas, but he still nodded. “Thank you.”

“Don’t get into trouble while I’m gone.” Dipper joked, heading inside. It barely took him a minute to find the chips, holding them protectively against his chest as he waited to pay for gas. 

It was already late, almost eight o’clock, and thankfully there weren’t a lot of people waiting in line. Dipper twirled his drug card in hand when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Instantly, Dipper tensed, turning to see Bill Cipher staring at him, a smile on his face. 

“It's a bit late for you to be out, isn't it?” Bill joked. Dipper rolled his eyes. Bill held his slushee out to Dipper, but Dipper waved his hand in refusal. Bill's smile faded a little. 

“You know,” Bill started, “I've been to like ten different high schools. My uncle and I move around a lot, don't really stick in one place for long.”

“Your uncle?” Dipper asked, curiosity blooming. He didn't even notice the line moving forward, his attention on that golden eye. 

“Long story, you don't want to hear it.” He offered the slurpee to Dipper again, and this time he contemplated it. 

“What if I do want to hear it?” Since when had he stepped closer? Their chests were almost brushing against each other, and Dipper was still unable to look away from that piercing gaze. Bill didn't seem to mind, his free hand coming to rest on Dipper’s bicep, bringing him slightly closer. 

“Maybe another day, Pine Tree.” Bill murmured, his breath ghosting across Dipper’s face. “Why don't we freeze that brain instead? Forget wherever you're going, just stay here with me.”

God it was tempting. Dipper found the slushee in his face once more, and he leaned down slightly to take the straw in his mouth, only for the horn of his car to scream at him and startle him from the small bubble they had created. Bill’s lips drew back in a grimace as Dipper pulled back to pay for gas and the slightly crushed chips. 

“Maybe another time, Bill.” Dipper said softly. “See you around.”

“See ya, kid.” Bill sipped at his drink and flinched as another brain freeze overcame him. Dipper laughed slightly at the sight, shaking his head. 

“About time! I thought you like died in there or something.” Mabel complained as Dipper threw the chips at her face. She laughed and popped a couple in her mouth. 

“Shut up, let's go party.”

Their first party. Dipper pulled out of the gas station, heading over to Robbie’s house. Tonight, he decided, he wouldn't forget.

* * *

“So it's lime, salt, then shot?” Dipper asked, Wendy and Tambry next to him. Pacifica was walking towards them, red solo cup in hand. 

“No, it's salt-”

Dipper downed the shot without the chaser before Wendy could finish. He coughed, hearing her laughter as blood rushed in his ears. It wasn't the first one he had, and probably wouldn't be the last. Hopefully Mabel was staying sober because Dipper sure wasn't. 

“You're so stupid.” Pacifica almost sounded bored. Dipper shrugged at her words and grabbed another shot, taking that as well. It went down easier than the last one. 

“Paz, look! I can't believe he actually came.” Tambry was falling over with laughter, Robbie coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. Dipper couldn't hear what he was whispering in her ear, but it must not have been clean from the blush that graced her cheeks. 

“Oh my god he actually showed, this is great.” Pacifica’s cell phone was out, snapping pictures. Dipper didn't want to turn and see what was there, he already knew what he was going to see. 

Soos stood in the entrance of Robbie’s house, a white button up shirt and black tie on. He looked awkward, already glancing around for Melody, even though the girl was nowhere to be seen. Dipper’s attention was torn away from his friend as he heard Pacifica pry Robbie off Tambry. 

“Oh hey, Robbie.” Dipper interrupted. They both glared at him. “Heard some freshmen go jump into your pool. Better stop that.”

Robbie groaned, and pulled away, leaving Dipper alone with the three girls. Tambry was awkwardly straightening her clothes, Wendy at least had the decency to look uncomfortable, and Pacifica was still tapping away at her phone. 

“Leave Soos alone. He's a nice guy.” Dipper muttered. It was amazing he could be heard over the music. “What's he ever done to you?”

Wendy looked at the ground, but Pacifica, she laughed at him. Dipper tightened his hands into fists, resisting the urge to punch her. As much as he wanted to, and as much as Stan probably would have been okay with it, Dipper didn't want to sink that low. 

“Oh yeah? What're you going to do about it? You think your life was hard  _ before?  _ I'll make it a living hell for the rest of high school, and this time, I'll make sure that Mabel gets hurt as well. It's a little too late to back down now.” Pacifica laughed, a sharp sound that grated against the bass spilling from the speakers. 

Dipper didn't really think. He didn't have to. He had more shots than he kept track of, and he was mad. He was mad that he let himself fall for this, he was mad he let Mabel in the crossfire. He snatched the cup from Pacifica’s hands, and threw it in her face. 

“Dipper, dude I didn't know you were here!” Soos beamed in excitement, and relief, when he saw Dipper stumble towards him. Pacifica was still screaming in the background and trying to salvage her makeup. 

“Yeah, sorry, but you gotta to leave.” Dipper turned his friend, pushing him towards the door. “Right now.” 

“What?” Soos didn't even look confused. He looked sad. Dipper felt nausea rise in his stomach. 

“Trust me. You gotta go right now.” He looked for every excuse he could think of. “I just heard the cops are on their way. You know Stan won't mind me, but your abuelita…”

It seemed to be the magic words. Soos gave him a firm nod before leaving on his own, the front door hanging open after him. Dipper took a step forward to follow after him, but something cold dripped down his back, making him shudder.

“You ruined everything!” Pacifica threw the now empty cup down. Her makeup was slightly fixed, but it still looked terrible, her hair dripping with alcohol. “When monday morning comes, just you wait, I’ll make sure you wish you were never born.”

Dipper laughed, actually laughed as he mock saluted her, walking away. It was nice while it lasted, but what could he expect? Dipper wasn’t meant for the same scene that Mabel was, that Pacifica and Wendy were. Mabel needed to find her own way home.

There was only one house that someone had recently moved into, the one house that was up for sale before it was taken. Dipper drove unsteadily, hearing himself hit the bumps in the road as he blinked hazily.

Stan would have probably been ashamed if he knew Dipper was using his lock breaking skills to sneak into a boys bedroom. Though the older man was always pushing him to get more dates. Silently, Dipper pushed the creaky window open, seeing the form lying on bed.

“Hey, time to wake up.” God, even his voice was slurred. Bill rubbed his eyes, his eye patch on the night stand next to him. Dipper laughed as he met the confused gaze of Bill.

“Pine Tree?”

Dipper shushed him with a kiss, needy lips pressing against his own. Why shouldn’t he indulge in this before his life got to be even worse? He deserved kindness, he deserved beauty, he deserved someone who would protect him and make him feel wonderful inside. Bill kissed him back, lips conforming and melting, and before Dipper knew it, he was pressed against the mattress, his shirt gone along with Bill’s own.

“How’d you find my address?” Bill asked in heated words, even as he pressed kisses along Dipper’s neck, sucking soft hickeys into the skin. Dipper groaned, not wanting softness. He wanted it rough and he wanted it now.

“Doesn’t matter.” Dipper muttered, dipping his head to bring Bill in for another kiss, teeth knocking against each other. “Are you going to fuck this dead boy walking?”

Bill almost growled. “With pleasure.”

* * *

The pounding headache almost rivaled the ache that settled in his lower back and hips. Bill’s arm was slung around his waist, keeping him tucked against the warm, safe chest as Bill slept. He could hear the soft snores from the blond, and Dipper took the chance to burrow further into his embrace to block out the warmth and thoughts of the day.

The day. School. Dipper had to make this right. He could care less about what happened to him, but at least he could talk to Pacifica about sparing Mabel from being a social outcast. Tentatively, he tried to pull away from Bill, but the blond only tightened his grip.

“Morning.” Bill’s nose buried itself in chocolate hair. “Don’t get up yet.”

“I can’t.” Dipper pulled back and Bill let him, but not without a groan of unhappiness. “As much as I like to think of a world without Pacifica, I have to actually go and make up with her before she ruins my life.”

“Who gives a fuck.” Bill growled, arms tight enough that Dipper had no thought of escape. “Let’s take care of her then.”

Dipper snorted, not hesitating anymore as he pulled away. After a long moment of deliberation, Bill finally let go of Dipper, letting him pull back. Dipper started to slowly pull on his clothes, glancing at the sight of Bill still bare on the bed. 

“Sure, sure, big boy. Now get dressed.” Dipper couldn’t help it, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against Bill’s lips. Bill’s eye had that gorgeous dazed look that Dipper was quickly falling in love with. “By the way, you were my first.”

A proud smile spread across Bill’s face, and Dipper barely had a moment before Bill pounced again, getting a squeal of laughter from Dipper. Dipper could say he wouldn’t mind being a social outcast if Bill stayed by his side.

Twenty minutes later, and with Bill tagging along, they were at the Northwest Mansion, the servants giving them irritated looks at their wrinkled clothes from last night. Dipper gestured for Bill to be quiet as he knocked on Pacifica’s door.

“Pacifica? It’s Dipper.” There was a groan from the other side of the door. At least she was alive. “I came to apologize.”

“I hope you brought some goddamn kneepads!” Dipper winced slightly at her scream, and Bill draped an arm around his shoulders possessively. “Go make me something for my hangover.”

Dipper sighed, trying to remember the drink that Stan would make when he drank too much. Taking Bill’s hand, he led him to the kitchen, mixing drinks together as he did his best to ignore his own hangover.

“You know, it would be so easy. Just pour drain cleaner in a cup and that’s it! She drinks it, and bam! Dead.” Bill cackled as he grabbed the drain cleaner out, pouring it into a clear glass. Dipper snorted again.

“She won’t drink something blue.” Dipper mixed the hangover cure. 

Bill got out another glass, matching the one that Dipper had grabbed. Quickly, he poured the drain cleaner from the clear glass to the white one, setting it right next to the glass Dipper had been mixing the hangover cure in. 

“Alright, hot sauce, and done!” Dipper was quite proud of himself, picking up the concoction. It smelled slightly off, like something he couldn’t identify, and Bill was giving him a smile that said something Dipper couldn’t figure out.

“I’m waiting!”

“Dipper…” Bill started, but Dipper only rolled his eyes. He raised the glass to steal a sip of the hangover cure, but Bill stopped him, instead capturing his lips with a kiss.

“Let’s go give it to her then.” Bill laughed, only slightly forced, leading Dipper back to Pacifica’s room.

Dipper took a deep breath, knocking on the door softly before he walked inside. Bill followed after him, raising a hand to Pacifica in greeting. She only rolled her eyes when she saw the two of them, taking the offered glass before speaking.

“Well, I don’t have all day. Start kneeling.” She gestured to the ground at her feet, not rising off the bed. 

Casting a glance at Bill, who seemed to be ignoring them all, Dipper took a deep breath and knelt. It was hard, but the carpet was soft against his knees, and he could pretend he was somewhere else. At least for a second, he could. 

“Isn’t this such a great sight? The Pines, kneeling at my feet where they belong.” Pacifica sighed dramatically. “Though Mabel would have been a prettier sight.”

“That’s what I came here to talk to you about, Pacifica.” Dipper started. “Just do whatever you want with me, don’t drag Mabel into this, you know she doesn’t deserve that.”

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Pacifica stood, hand on her hip and still holding the cup Dipper handed to her. “Poor little Dipper, doesn’t get any idea what the real world is like. You know what? I’ll ruin the rest of your life anyways. No fancy college is going to want you when they find out what your uncle does, when they find out what a social outcast you are.

“And you know what? I’m going to laugh. I’m going to enjoy watching you crash and burn.” She raised the glass to her lips, and Bill breathed in a sharp breath of excitement. Dipper didn’t cast a glance at him. “I’m going to destroy you, and everyone will know you aren’t worth anything more than the scum on the bottom of their shoes.”

She tipped the liquid, swallowing it down with a grimace, but then her face was blank. Dipper didn’t look at her, not until she coughed, seeming to choke on what he gave her, but by that time she was already on the ground, her lips stained blue by drain cleaner. 

“Pacifica?” Dipper crawled forward slightly, shaking her shoulder. She wasn’t breathing. “Pacifica!”

Bill was laughing, leaning against her bed and laughing. Dipper turned and glared, reaching out and smacking his leg, getting his attention. 

“Don’t just stand there, call nine one one!” Dipper shook her shoulder again, but she was so limp, only moving when he moved her.

“It’s a little late for that!” Bill cackled, kneeling next to Dipper. His face softened slightly as he saw the tears prickling at Dipper’s eyes, but all he did was push against Dipper’s shoulder, pushing him away from the body. 

“She’s dead.”

Dipper couldn’t form words. What was going to happen? Someone was going to call the police, and they were going to find out it was them. Bill was already picking up the glass, wiping away Dipper’s prints and placing it back in Pacifica’s hand.

“What are we going to do? We’re going to jail. Oh my god, I’m going to be prison bait.” Dipper put his head in his hands, but Bill pried them away before he could fully settle in.

“Look at me, listen!” Bill was harsh, but his presence was calming. “Breathe, we can get through this. All you have to do is write.”

“Write?”

Pen and paper was shoved in Dipper’s hand, and he had no idea he was shaking until he tried to write. What was he even writing? Bill knelt down in front of him, hands on Dipper’s shoulders, trying to get Dipper to calm down.

“We can do this, we can get through this. All we have to do,” Bill tapped the paper, “is write a suicide note.”

“Suicide note?” Dipper felt like his tongue was heavy in his mouth. “Pacifica would never-”

“People don’t need to know that.” Bill tapped the paper again. “Now, write.”

“No one’s going to believe that she would kill herself!” Dipper leaned forward and rested his head on Bill’s shoulder. 

“She was reading  _ The Bell Jar,  _ we’ll just put the book next to her bed.” Bill wrapped his arms tightly around Dipper. “Now start writing.”

_ I wasn’t some lonely girl who would bend to her parents whim. I was someone. I could have been someone important. More than a Northwest.  _

Dipper imitated her loopy handwriting, trying not to shake too much. Bill ran his hands soothingly up and down Dipper’s back, reassuring him quietly. 

_ I had a myriad of scars on my soul that no one ever bothered to look at. I tried to fix my family name but only tarnished it more. I hope that people can now see the real me, behind the blonde hair and makeup. _

_ Pacifica Northwest _

“Blond hair and makeup? Nice.” Dipper felt Bill take the paper out of his hand, placing it on the other side of Pacifica’s body.

“Come on, Pine Tree, we gotta go.” 

Bill was pulling him out the window, not willing to risk them being caught by some servants, and Dipper swore he could desperately hear the scream of Pacifica’s parents as they escaped back into town.

* * *

“Pacifica Northwest is not a normal suicide.” Tambry was on the television screen, speaking with the reporter. Dipper was curled up in Bill’s lap, watching the news report as they spent time together. Dipper had no desire to go home or to move. He enjoying staying there to listen to Bill’s heartbeat and watch the news.

“She’s so fake. She only stayed around Pacifica so that Pacifica would stop making fun of Robbie’s fingerless gloves.” Dipper snorted. In a way it was a relief, with Pacifica being dead. They wouldn’t have to worry about her coming after them. The school could be at peace.

“You know all the gossip, don’t you little tree?” Bill laughed, pressing a kiss against Dipper’s brown curls. Dipper laughed, smacking Bill lightly against his chest.

“Oh hey, Billy-Bob! Didn’t hear you guys in here. Sure did hear you the other night though.” Dipper could just barely hear the groan that erupted from Bill’s chest. Dipper’s face turned scarlet, and he looked up at who he could only assume was Bill’s uncle.

“Nice to meet you.” Dipper didn’t move to stand, but held his hand out to the man, only to have a beer placed in it. Even the thought of drinking right now made Dipper’s stomach twist.

“Tad, leave him alone.” Bill said, leaning his head back. “He doesn’t want to be your friend. Is it so hard to act like an adult?”

“Well, excuse me for being friendly! Lighten up, kid, you’re so ungrateful to be here.” Tad rolled his eyes, seeming unable to take anything serious. “I didn’t have to take you in when your folks offed themselves you know. If you had just behaved more-”

“I know, I know, they’d still be around.” Bill snapped, and Dipper flinched. Not from the tone or how harshly he snapped, but for the actual words. He learned more about Bill in moments than he did in all the times they had talked together.

“Um, it’s no big deal, I like beer.” Dipper tried to smooth over. Tad laughed, clapping him on the shoulder, while Bill only scowled.

“You don’t have to lie to him.” Bill frowned. 

Dipper opened his mouth to say something else, but his phone vibrated in his pocket. Making a hurried excuse to leave, Dipper accepted the call, leaving the two of them to argue in the background, a tired argument that they seemed to have had before.

“Hello?”

“Dipper! Oh thank goodness, I need a huge favor man.” Wendy’s voice crackled through the phone. “Can you pick me and Tambry up from the cemetery? We didn’t have anyone else to call.”

“Why are you guys there?” Dipper pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Robbie and Thompson thought it would be fun, but now they’re just really drunk and it’s making Tambry uncomfortable.” Wendy yelled suddenly, but Dipper couldn’t tell if it was actual words or just a noise. He needed a new phone.

“I’ll be there in ten.” Dipper finally said, with an exaggerated sigh. 

“Thanks!”

Hanging up the call, Dipper interrupted the argument still happening to give Bill a quick kiss on the cheek and a promise of calling him later. Bill hardly seemed to notice, seething in rage at his uncle, but Dipper had no time to intervene there and get them on better terms. 

It took ten minutes to get to the cemetery, and he pulled over near the graves to find Wendy and Tambry. They hadn’t discarded him when Pacifica had died, instead not seeming to mind his presence when he was around.

“Tambry? Wendy?” He found them deeper in the cemetery, locked in their car. Robbie was making slurred pleas for Tambry to open the door, trying to get her to come out, while Thompson...Thompson was just crying, leaning against the drivers door.

“Seriously?” Dipper sighed. “Are you guys really in trouble?”

He should have stayed with Bill. Robbie and Thompson looked at him, Robbie’s face instantly darkening at the sight of Dipper. Thompson just fell to the ground trying to take a step forward, so Dipper walked over to where Wendy was.

“Do you guys need a jump start?” Dipper asked. “Stan taught me how, I can do one for you.”

“I just want you to know this was not my idea.” Wendy said. The car was started, shifted into gear. “They were really weird! Tambry said I should call you and…”

“What, let him kill me?” Dipper stepped back as the car inched forward. “You know he hates me!”

“We didn’t know what else to do!” Wendy leaned out the window. “See you at school tomorrow!”

Dirt sprayed up from the ground as the car sped off, leaving Dipper alone with a raging Robbie and a sobbing Thompson. Thompson wasn’t a big deal, he was a nice guy when he wasn’t following Robbie around, but Robbie, Robbie just wanted to kill him.

“Stupid nerd, you have no idea what you’re doing.” Robbie spat. “Fuck you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Dipper grabbed the liquor bottle, smelling tequila from it. “Why don’t we have a drink before you kill me?”

Robbie frowned, taking the bottle and bringing it to his lips. By the time Robbie had finished the bottle and remembered who he was meant to kill, Dipper was long gone.

* * *

“You going to come to my place after school again?” Bill asked, leaning against Dipper’s locker, head bent slightly to press kisses against Dipper’s cheek. Dipper couldn’t help the smile that came over his cheeks.

“I was hoping you could come over to my place? No offense, but your uncle kind of freaks me out.” Dipper reached up, playing with the collar of Bill’s shirt. 

“Oh, hoping to get a little more action, isn’t two boyfriends enough?” Dipper turned to see who was speaking, but he couldn’t make out a particular face from the crowd. 

“Did you hear that?” Dipper asked, tugging at Bill’s collar to get him to pull away. Bill grunted slightly, pressing one last kiss against Dipper’s cheek. 

“Hear what?” Bill asked. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“Dipper, can I talk to you?” Soos was there, standing awkwardly. Dipper flushed and pushed Bill away slightly. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Dipper shook his head slightly to rid himself of the blush. “Feels like we haven’t talked in a while.”

“We haven’t. But people are saying that you made a pass at Robbie and Thompson in the woods? I thought you hated them?” Soos only looked concerned. Bill’s hand tightened around Dipper’s own, almost painful.

“What?”

“Yeah man, they’re saying you like begged them to fuck you, and stuff.”

“ _ What?”  _

“I’m sorry, it seems we’ll have to go.” Bill suddenly cut in, his voice as cold as ice. “It was nice talking to you.”

Bill’s hand was a vice around his own, as he dragged Dipper down the hall to an empty classroom. Dipper ran a hand down his face, trying to think clearly as Bill pinned him against the wall. 

“What was that all about, Dipper?” Bill almost hissed. Dipper actually felt fear race through his heart before he shook it off, pushing Bill away from him.

“I don’t know! Wendy called me to pick her up and when I got there Robbie was drunk as hell and wanting to beat me up! I got him drunker and left him there, nothing happened.” 

Bill breathed deeply through his nose, and if Dipper didn’t know better he would have sworn that Bill’s eye flashed red. Tentatively, Dipper reached up, cupping Bill’s cheeks to offer some comfort. Bill was tense under his touch for a moment before he relaxed.

“I wouldn’t cheat on you. You know I wouldn’t do that.” Dipper said softly. “God, I hate those two right now.”

“Shh, little tree, it’s okay. They don’t deserve your tears.” Dipper hadn’t even realized there were tears in his eyes until Bill was kissing them away. “I have the perfect idea.”

“Oh yeah?” Dipper leaned into the kisses, the comfort more than welcome. “Tell me.”

“Have you ever heard of this type of bullet called  _ Ich Luge? _ ” Bill’s grin was a little too sharp, making Dipper want to rush away, to get to safety, but he stayed right where he was.

* * *

It had been too easy. The plan should have set warning bells off in his head. The bullets were called that specific name for the lying aspect. One bullet would render someone unconscious, long enough for them to set Robbie and Thompson up in a compromising position. All Dipper had to do was get them back, with a promise of who could really win in a fight before school. 

“I’ll be right over there, they won’t know what hits them.” Bill promised, pressing a hot, burning kiss against Dipper’s lips. 

“I don’t know if this is the best idea, are you sure?” Dipper whimpered when Bill’s hand slid up his shirt. Bill smirked at the noises he could elicit out of Dipper.

“They made you cry.” It was good enough reason for the blond, and so it was a good enough reason for Dipper. 

So he was left in silence, with a gun that had lying bullet’s in its chambers as he waited for Robbie and Thompson. There was silence in the woods, as though the creatures of the forest knew what was about to happen, and that their silence was needed. 

“You actually showed? Fucking idiot.” Robbie said behind him. Dipper jumped, keeping his gun out of sight. Bill moved, the bushes rustling slightly. Robbie and Thompson didn’t notice.

“What? Scared you’ll lose?” Dipper laughed, mocking. Keep them moving, Bill had said. Dipper would know when to strike.

“Let’s just get this started.” Robbie snarled. “Don’t know why I’ve let you live this long.”

Dipper’s smile fell almost as instantly as it had come. He cocked the gun, stepping back as he looked between Robbie and Thompson. Thompson didn’t look like he wanted to be there, looking at Robbie for clues.

“Three…” Dipper said softly, and Robbie surprisingly waited. “Two…”

“One!”

Gunfire tore through the air. Robbie fell with a gasp, Thompson falling only a moment later. Dipper laughed as adrenaline rushed through his system, but Thompson wasn’t staying down, he was screaming as he ran. Robbie stayed down.

“Goddamn it, how could you miss him!” Bill snarled, slamming a kick against Robbie’s motionless body as he passed. “I’ll get him, you start cleaning up.”

“What?” Dipper felt adrenaline spur him forward, crawling closer to Robbie’s body.

It wasn’t instant, Robbie’s death. Bill cursed as he chased after Thompson, gunfire screaming through the forest once more. Dipper placed his fingers against Robbie’s neck, feeling the fading pulse.

“You’re supposed to pass out. Pass out.” Dipper muttered. “You’re passing out, right?”

Robbie’s eyes fluttered, and then he was gone, and it was so much more personal than Pacifica’s death, because blood was on Dipper’s hands as he heard Bill come back, dragging Thompson’s body behind him.

“What the fuck have you done?! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Dipper’s scream was almost as loud as the screams of the bullets. “You lied to me.”

Bill knelt in front of Dipper, gently tilting Dipper’s face up. Dipper flinched, but didn’t pull away, too frightened to make a sudden move. Yet Bill’s eyes were filled with nothing but softness, nothing but kindness. Nothing but love.

“I worship you. I love the ground you walk on. They hurt you, Dipper, I wouldn’t let them live.” Bill explained as if it made a difference. Dipper’s hands went to hold the front of Bill’s shirt, pulling him closer. “Our love is God, Pine Tree. We can do anything. I’d trade my life for yours.”

“Our love is God.” Dipper repeated. Bill pressed another heated kiss against Dipper’s lips, desperate and wanting.

“Our love is God.” Bill repeated.

“Our love is God.”

 


	2. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, please excuse any errors.

Robbie’s parents, for once, were not overly cheerful at the thought of death. Bill and Dipper had made an appearance at the funeral, sitting in the back with their hands linked together quietly. Dipper would glance up at times at Bill, but saw nothing more than the impassive face Bill normally wore outside.

“I know what their note said, but I don’t believe it.” Tambry had tears streaming down her face as she stood at the podium. Dipper felt guilt turn in his stomach as she sobbed. “He gave me a promise ring, he wanted to marry as soon as we graduated. I just lost my soulmate, and you all think he’s  _ gay!”  _

She was ushered off stage, and Dipper hoped no one would believe her. She was right, if Robbie Valentino had loved anyone, he loved Tambry, but no one seemed to care. They were all invested in the gossip, that Robbie was gay and Thompson was as well.

“I can’t believe they actually bought that.” Bill laughed in his ear, and Dipper elbowed him in the gut. Bill laughed a little louder at the action, but was silent as Robbie’s parents took the stage.

“We thought he was happy, but now it’s like everything makes sense.” Robbie’s mother started. “We should have seen the signs.”

“He hadn’t been happy in a long time.” Robbie’s father continued. “We’ll always miss our son, but we can say this now, we love our dead, gay, son.”

The parents looked at each other with a nod, and dissolved into tears and a hug. Dipper turned to Bill, shaking his head and tugging on his hand. It was bad enough what they had done, what Bill had done, Dipper couldn’t stand to sit here and listen to people mourn.

“Let’s go, please.” Dipper murmured. Bill’s lips drew down in a frown, but he still nodded, letting Dipper tug him out of the funeral home.

They walked silently together, Dipper leaning against Bill’s arm. The world was more beautiful without Robbie, without Thompson, Dipper reasoned. They had done the world a favor, hadn’t they? Dipper told himself, for his own sanity, that they had, that the world was better.

“That girl Tambry might be on to us.” Bill murmured. Dipper had once joked that they could see one end of town from the other, and it was true. They hadn’t been walking ten minutes and already they were near Bill’s house. “We should take care of her next.”

“Wait,  _ what?”  _ Dipper pulled back, but Bill had a vice around his hand, refusing to let go. “We can’t, Bill, we’ve done too much already.”

“We haven’t done enough!” Bill immediately argued. His grip on Dipper’s wrist was tight enough to leave bruises, and he was sure there would be in a minute. 

“We haven’t done enough? Three people are dead because of us! And you want to take more lives?” Bill clamped a hand over his mouth, but Dipper pried it off. “I never should have let you do this to me, this is just...hate. It’s trying to solve hate with pain and fury and I can’t do it anymore Bill, I can’t.”

“What, don’t want to admit how terrible society is? Don’t want to understand that until we rid the world of these sinners, we won’t be happy?” Bill scoffed, his laughter filling the open air a moment later. “I thought you were stronger than this.”

“I thought you were better than this.” Dipper snapped. He waited a moment, silence leaving them open in the air before Dipper took a long, calming breath. There was something he was missing with Bill, a piece of information that was important, that needed to be known.

“Bill, just how did your parents die?” Dipper asked in a quiet whisper, yet it seemed so loud. Bill’s head threw itself back in a bout of laughter, and Dipper felt his breath catch in his throat. Bill still held his wrist tightly, refusing to let go.

“Oh, you want to know, Pine Tree? Want to ruin your little image of the world?” Bill’s grip tightened, and Dipper felt tears automatically spring to his eyes at the pain, of his joints grinding together. “I watched my mother and father walk into a burning building, leaving me out on the sidewalk. I watched them through the window as they held each other and were engulfed by flames. And I laughed.”

Dipper couldn’t get air into his lungs. It was as though he was struggling for what should be easy, and Bill was staring at him, waiting for a reply. Bill couldn’t think of anything to say, not when all Dipper could think about was the flames and the pain Bill must have felt.

“Oh, Bill.” 

Bill seemed to realize just how tightly he was holding Dipper, and he let him go. Dipper’s hands rose, going to softly cup Bill’s cheeks. His wrist burned and ached, his heart ached for his lover. Bill leaned into the touches, and Dipper did his best to be comforting.

“I’m so sorry. I wish I had been there sooner. I wish I had known you when we were younger, but can’t we be young now? What happened was terrible, and they shouldn’t have done that, but we don’t get to decide who lives and who dies.” Bill frowned against Dipper’s hand, but didn’t pull back. “We can go on vacations, we can spend time together, we can eat hot dogs at the county fair and make a life together. Don’t you want all that with me?”

“I worship the very ground you walk on, Dipper. I’d trade my life for yours.” Bill murmured softly. “If that’s what you want, then I happily chose you.”

Dipper smiled softly, pressing a soft kiss against Bill’s lips. The kiss was instantly returned, more passionately than Dipper expected, but it was love, pure love that Dipper wanted.

* * *

“Now, now, everyone calm down.” Mrs Woods waved her hands about. Dipper was truly starting to hate the woman, a warmth growing in his gut whenever he saw her. She walked around the room, passing out slips of paper to each of the students. They were copies of the suicide notes that Dipper had written.

“I want you all to look at these, and realize that not everyone is so shallow as you make them out to be! I mean, look at Pacifica. No one thought she was anything past the blond hair, but she was!” Mrs Woods shook her head. “It’s really only in death sometimes that we realize such things.”

Dipper rolled his eyes. Mrs Woods was really going to pretend that she hadn’t been talking to the news stations as much as Tambry had been, talking about what a tragedy it was to lose someone so young. Dipper jumped when the door opened, and more news crew walked inside. He just about groaned and put his head on the desk.

“Dipper Pines, pay attention!” Mrs Woods snapped before turning to the reporter with a smile. “It’s hard to start the healing process, every student is different about it.”

This time, Dipper did roll his eyes. Looking down at his desk, he hardly noticed when the camera was shoved in his face, the reporter asking if he had anything to say about the recent deaths. Dipper coughed awkwardly, glancing down at the notes he had written himself.

“I used to think life was beautiful. I guess it’s really not.”

The reporter nodded and moved away, leaving Dipper to breathe a sigh of relief. This was too much for him. He wished that Bill was in this class, to protect him or answer questions for him. Bill was so much better about this than he was.

“Now, does anyone want to come forward and talk about this? Has anyone thought about suicide before?” Mrs Woods encouraged. Dipper held back the laugh building in his throat.

There was silence, but then there wasn’t. The reporters focused on the one person who had raised their hand, the one person who might have been considered brave amongst all the others, but instead almost looked ridiculous for doing it in front of television and other students.

“Oh, Wendy, really? I would have thought it would have been…” Mrs Woods had the audacity to gesture to Dipper. “What’s troubling you, dear?”

Dipper’s gaze snapped over to Wendy. Everyone was staring at her, and she seemed to shrink underneath their gaze. She didn’t seem as strong as she had always been when they were younger, before all this happened.

“It’s stupid.” Wendy started. From the way she said those two words, Dipper instantly knew it wasn’t. “It’s just everything! Pacifica killing herself, Robbie, I mean, Tambry’s been pushing me to take these diet pills, and then that whole thing with Thompson…”

Dipper opened his mouth to ask just  _ what  _ happened with Thompson, but laughter cut him off. Mrs Woods was laughing, almost doubled over, leaning against another student’s desk. After a moment, the students laughed as well, joining their teacher.

“Oh Wendy, you’re sweet and everything, but we’re trying to take this seriously. Anyone with some actual problems?” Mrs Woods wiped a tear from her eye, turning away. Dipper felt fury rise in his chest.

Wendy stared at her, but then rose, rushing out of her room with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Dipper slammed his book shut, getting the attention of the whole classroom. They stared at him, unimpressed.

“What’s wrong with you? She comes up for help and you mock her?” Dipper yelled. “You know what, none of this matters because those guys didn’t kill themselves, I killed them!”

The class stared at him as he shouted, and Dipper paled. Bill was going to kill him, he had done the one thing that he wasn’t meant to do, all he had to do was keep his mouth shut and they would get past this. 

And then there was more laughter, spurred on by Mrs Woods this time. Dipper fumed, leaving his things behind as he rushed from the room, going to find where Wendy could have gone. It wasn’t hard to find her, hiding in the women’s bathroom only two rooms down.

“Wendy!” Dipper called, barging in. He would have never thought he would see her like this, but there she was, standing in front of the sink with a bottle of pills in hand. She was bringing water to her lips. Dipper knocked it out of her hands.

“What are you doing? You’re just going to let them win!?” Dipper slapped the pills, and they scattered across the tile floor. She slumped down with them, as though her body had lost all the fight as well. Dipper slid on the floor next to her.

“I said it was stupid.” Wendy croaked out. “It is stupid. I should be stronger.”

“It’s okay to be weak sometimes.” Dipper wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close in a hug. “You’re going to be okay.”

* * *

“Pine Tree!” Bill almost sang, wrapping his arms tightly around Dipper’s waist. Dipper laughed slightly, leaning back against the warm chest. People glanced at them, but the school was emptying out for the day, they would be alone soon enough.

“I missed you.” Bill murmured right in his ear. “Did you see Tambry at all today? God, she’s so stuck up.”

“I know babe.” Dipper pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Bill’s lips. When he pressed further against Bill, he felt something hard press against his back, causing a blush to grace his features. “Are you that happy to see me?”

Bill laughed, reaching into his jeans. A shiny, silver gun flashed before Dipper as Bill brandished it, showing it off. Dipper instinctively took a step back, breath catching in his throat. 

“I’m  _ extremely  _ happy to see you, but I was thinking we could take care of Tambry instead. If I have to hear her voice one more time, I’ll kill myself.” Bill rolled his eyes. “It’ll be great, we can finally start to rid this school of it’s terrible upper class.”

“Bill, are you serious right now?” One unamused look from Bill told Dipper that he was indeed, not joking. “We can’t, we talked about this! We can’t do this anymore. I can’t do this.”

“You don’t have to do anything but write the note! We’re making the world a better place.” Bill laughed. “It’s so easy. Don’t try to tell me you didn’t like it.”

Dipper shook his head slowly, taking a step back. No, he didn’t enjoy it. He didn’t enjoy the guilt that gnawed at his stomach, or the nightmares he had at night. Bill frowned as Dipper stepped back, trying to reach out, but unintentionally pointing the gun briefly at Dipper. Dipper flinched, hands raised in defense. Until that moment, he never feared that Bill would hurt him.

“I can’t do this anymore, Bill.” Dipper started quietly, and Bill shoved the gun into the waistband of his jeans. “I can’t. We have to break up.”

“What?” Bill almost yelled, but it was broken. “Pine Tree-”

“No, Bill. I can’t.” Dipper said softly. “I can’t. I’ll see you around.”

His heart pounded in his chest as he walked away, turning his back to the man with a gun. Bill called after him, a sorrow filled sound that almost made Dipper turn back, but Dipper wouldn’t let himself. He had to get away from him. 

Bill held the gun loosely in his fingers, almost slight enough to let it fall to the ground. There was silence, and in that deafening silence, Bill knew there was one thing he wanted. He fixed his grip on his hand, his finger over the trigger-

“Come on, I want to get pizza before the pep rally.” Someone walked past him, and Bill shoved the gun away before they could see it. 

“You always want pizza.” Someone else laughed. Bill leaned against the lockers, watching the small group pass. 

Pep rally? Well, that might just be exactly what this school needed.

* * *

“Dipper?” Mabel’s voice crackled through the speaker of his phone as he walked home alone for the first time since he hooked up with Bill. “You need to head to the hospital.”

“What’s wrong?” Dipper turned, heading down the other side of the street. Was it Stan? Was it Ford? Dipper felt anxiety bubble in his stomach as his pace picked up to a light jog. 

“It’s Soos.” Mabel paused. “He tried to kill himself.”

Dipper didn’t remember dropping his phone. He didn’t remember breaking out into a run to the hospital, he didn’t remember how long it took him to get to the hospital. All he could hear was his panting breath, the roar of blood in his ears, and he could swear he heard Pacifica’s laughter in his ears.

The hospital air was sterile, it almost felt fake on his lungs. Melody was sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room, and Dipper almost tackled her as he rushed to her side. She caught him, helping him to his feet without a word.

“What happened?” Dipper asked frantically. “Is he okay?”

“A few broken bones, but he should be fine. Physically, at least.” Dipper had never heard Melody sound so forlorn before. “Do you know why?”

_ Why he did this,  _ hung in the air between them. Dipper shook his head, before running his hand through his hair and trying to figure out what could have caused this to happen. Melody sighed, resting her head in her hands as Dipper stood next to her.

“You should go home, Dipper. He’s sleeping right now.” Melody said. “I’ll call you when he wakes up.”

Dipper didn’t want to leave, but he felt so unwelcomed. He should have been there for Soos, he should have been there with his best friend, to make sure nothing else happened. Bill had just taken up so much of his time, Dipper had barely had a moment to think before he was three murders in.

“Yeah, okay, call me when he wakes up.” Dipper murmured. Melody nodded, and Dipper glanced around one more time before walking out of the hospital lobby.

The hospital doors slid shut behind him, locking him out of the room. It was melancholic, walking home alone, night falling behind him. When did it get so late? Dipper hardly noticed the sidewalk passing underneath his feet as he made his way home. The scent and sounds of home created a balm over his frazzled nerves.

“Dipper! Where have you been?” Stanley was there, folding his newspaper over in his lap. “Your boyfriend stopped by.”

“He’s not my boyfriend-wait, how did you know that?” Dipper asked. “He was here?”

“He said you were going to kill yourself.” Stan said, completely unamused. “Go upstairs, no supper.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, going upstairs to his room. Mabel had vacated the attic when they came for their last summer, as they were a bit too old to be sharing a room, so he had the room to himself. Knowing Stan, he would be up in an hour with food and a gruff apology. Dipper had to work out why Bill would come by here.

“Oh my god.”

Bill wouldn’t come here to tell Stanley that unless he was planning to end his life. Dipper threw his bag on the bed, barely giving himself time to think as he went into the closet to get a change of clothes for later.

“He wants a suicide? Let's see how he deals with a suicide he doesn't plan.”

* * *

Dipper Pines wasn't the only one who knew how to pick locks. Bill waited patiently for the young man to arrive home, the gun sitting awkwardly in his hand. He wasn't sure how to hold it, untrained in this area that some people were experts in. He tucked it into the waistband of his jeans as he scaled the side of the house. 

“Should have known this was going to happen.” Bill muttered. “This is what happens when you let people in. Tad was right, they can all suck my dick.”

The window creaked as he opened it, the room seemingly empty. Bill landed with a soft thump on the ground, taking out his gun, keeping it pressed against his side firmly. His one golden eye scanned the room, barely noticing the closet door slide shut. Bill smirked, placing the tip of the gun against his lips to muffle his laughter.

“Oh, you just think you’re so smart.” Bill tapped the gun, flicking the safety off, almost jumping when he realized it had been off the whole time. “Come on out, Dipper, you don’t have anyone else left to come out of the closet for!”

Silence. Absolute, deafening silence. Bill waited, his grin stretching wider across his face. What would be even better than killing Dipper? Making Dipper stay by his side, two people against the world. A world Bill was determined to rule one day.

“Come on, don’t be shy now. You know no one can make you feel as great as I do. You think those  _ people  _ out there care about you? You think they even notice if you’re gone? They don’t! They don’t care about you at all! Come on, I promise not to hurt you, I don’t care about the past. I want to make a future with you.”

A future with the world burning at their feet, with cities in ruin and society sobbing and begging for forgiveness. Bill could taste the ash on his tongue, the fires that were sure to come. Or maybe that was just the memory of his parents leaving him.

“They poisoned you, Dipper! Made you think that it was nothing but a dreary life. Don’t you want more? You told me you wanted a life with me, was that all a lie? I fell apart after you left, you shattered me into a thousand pieces and I cut myself trying to pick them up.”

A faint rustling, like the sound of mice crawling through the walls. Bill tapped the gun against the door in a rhythmic motion, the  _ tap tap tap  _ the only sound in the room besides the mice scuttering under the floorboards.

“Come on, baby, you know what I’d do for you. I went home and built a bomb, and tonight we’ll make sure that the school lights up like Vietnam. Bang! The whole school will go up in flames, and everyone stopping us from being together will die in an instant. Everyone will know. I was meant to be yours, and you were meant to be mine. Don’t give up on me now, finish what you’ve started! I was meant to be yours.”

Nothing. Not even the mice could be heard. Bill growled, a sound low in his throat that reverberated throughout the room. Why was Dipper being so  _ difficult?  _ Why did he have to be so stubborn? 

“You’ve carved open my heart, you can’t leave me to bleed! Open the goddamn door, Dipper! I don’t want to fight with you anymore, I won’t do this without you. I’ve taken care of everything, you don’t even need to lift a finger, just stand by my side.”

Scrambling to his feet, Bill took a deep breath. All the arguments, all the pain, it would be worth it when Dipper was by his side and they walked through the ashes of Gravity Falls High. He shoved his shoulder against the door, but it hardly budged.

“Dipper, enough! Move back, I’m breaking down the door. One!” As though it would magically open. “Two!” He wished it would open. “Three!”

The door came down with a crash, Bill’s shoulder screaming in protest. Dipper hung from the ceiling, a blanket wrapped around his neck in a makeshift noose. Bill fell to his knees like a preacher reaching salvation, staring up in shock at the angel blessing him. Bill wished it was an angel.

“Dipper?”

His voice was too small, too soft. The beam Dipper hung himself from creaked underneath his weight.

“That’s not fair, you can’t leave me alone. You were the only one I could trust!”

The beam creaked again, mocking him. Tears dribbled down his cheeks, hot against his face. Bill wiped them angrily, almost hitting himself in the face with the gun as he forgot he was holding it. With anger, Bill turned to the lifeless body of Dipper Pines.

“I can do this alone, but don’t worry, I’ll be there with you soon.” Bill came close, pressing his fingers against his lips, then those fingers against Dipper’s still warm cheek.

“Dipper? Alright kid, give me the silent treatment. Expect that from Mabel, not you.” Stan scoffed as he pushed open Dipper’s bedroom door. He had a plate of reheated pizza in his hand, and can of Dipper’s favorite Pitt Cola in the other.

The crash was almost as deafening as the silence that Dipper had left Bill in. The ceramic shattered against the ground, and Stan could only stare up in horror at the swinging body of his nephew, until that body raised its head, and smiled.

“Oh, hey, can you put the chair right side up?” 

Stan fumbled with his actions as he set the chair right. Dipper slowly unwound himself, revealing the blanket had wrapped around his torso instead of his neck. He swayed on the chair, but only for a moment as Stan steadied him. 

“Thanks, Grunkle Stan. Now there’s a pep rally, mind if I duck out?” Dipper asked, grabbing his backpack and his bat. Stanley only stared at his nephew, looking at the man as though he had risen from the dead. Dipper almost laughed as he realized he did.

“Thanks, Grunkle Stan!”

Dipper ran, oh, how he ran. He ran like the devil himself was on his heels, but that wasn’t right. The devil was in the high school, waiting for the perfect time to blow the whole thing up. Dipper couldn’t let that happen, he had fallen so low when he let Bill influence him, Dipper wouldn’t fall a step further.

People gaped at him as he walked through the doors. Sometime during running, his resolve had only strengthened. Some people he wouldn’t have cared about after high school, and he probably would never see them again. Yet as he ran, and his lungs burned for air, Dipper asked himself one question. Would he die for these people? 

“Dipper! William told me you had killed yourself.” She frowned down at her clipboard, shaking her head. 

“Well, he exaggerates a lot of things, doesn’t he?” Dipper tried to move past her, but she only stepped in his way again.

“Well, I did prepare a lovely ceremony, despite your short notice.” She sighed heavily. “Where are you going with that bat?”

“Oh, to the baseball field for practice.” He had never played a day in his life. “Hey, what’s underneath the school?”

“The boiler room?” 

“You’re the best, Mrs Woods, see you!” Dipper took off before she could drag him back into another conversation. 

The door to the boiler room wasn’t locked, and Dipper slid inside easily. This wasn’t rational, he told himself. Rational would be calling the police and letting them handle this. Rational would be pulling the fire alarm so the school was evacuated. Bill wasn’t rational though, and Dipper knew he was the only one who could calm him down.

“Bill.” Dipper murmured. His voice carried easily, to the form kneeling down next to wires and dynamite. “Step away from the bomb.”

“What, this little thing?” Bill didn’t react to Dipper’s sudden appearance, but his eyes shone with a new light. “It’s hardly a bomb! All it does is tell the detonators upstairs to go off.  _ Those  _ are bombs. But why am I telling you any of this? I’m sure you’ve heard it all.”

Dipper took a deep, steadying breath. It was hard. Harder than it should have been. There was still love in his heart, as much as Dipper wanted to push it away. He would never forget Bill. But Bill was dangerous, and waving a gun around like a flag.

“I wish your parents had been stronger.” Dipper felt tears at his eyes. “I wish they had stayed around a little longer. I wish your uncle was kind, I wish you would step away! It’s not your fault they died and you shouldn’t blame yourself for it!

The bat fell to the ground with a clatter. “I wish we had met before. I wish I could convince you life isn’t war, I wish-”

“I wish I had more TNT.”

The gun steadied itself on Dipper’s heart. There was no warmth there in that golden eye. Bill’s hand shook for just a moment, and Dipper pounced.

The sound of the pep rally descended upon them, the only sound besides hissing steam around them. Dipper wrestled the gun away from Bill, fingers pressing against the trigger in just  _ hopes  _ of putting the safety on and stopping the bullet from exiting it’s chamber.

Bill’s fist shot out like a rocket and Dipper barely had time to duck. It crashed against the ground instead, and Bill hissed in pain. Dipper scrambled back, taking a moment to find the gun and he was scrambling after it.

“Dipper, don’t!”

Bill grabbed his ankle, yanking Dipper away from the gun just as his fingers would have closed around the grip. Bill scrambled over Dipper, but Dipper’s knee raised, landing right on Bill’s gems and knocking out the air from him.

Dipper reached up, his heart racing as he aimed the gun, for one moment hoping that it wouldn’t fire, that this could still be settled peacefully, but it fired and everything was still.

The blood didn’t start falling right away. It bloomed on Bill’s shirt, staining the material as he fell heavily to the ground. The gun fell to the floor with a clatter, and Bill sucked in a deep breath of air as he struggled to breathe.

“Bill.” Dipper said softly. The chanting upstairs stopped, maybe they heard the gunfire. “Bill, how do I turn off the bomb?”

He laughed, a choking sound full of pain as Dipper knelt next to him. Carefully, as to not cause more pain, Dipper cupped Bill’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing over his cheeks. Bill laughed again, but it was more forced again.

“Bill, it’s over! Now tell me which wire, please.” Dipper didn’t want to beg. More tears built up in his eyes as he watched Bill’s own eye close. 

_One minute._  

The ticking off it’s timer broke Dipper out of his trance. Was one minute long enough to get it to the football field? Just barely, but it wouldn’t be long enough for him to get away to safety. Dipper stumbled to his feet, wincing as pain bloomed in his knee. 

Would he sacrifice him for the people upstairs? The answer was yes.

_ Thirty seconds. _

“You know, I never got to write my own suicide note.” Dipper laughed, the bomb clutched tightly to his chest. His body ached, it hurt, but he only had twenty seconds left. There wasn’t enough time.

“Will they even know it’s me when they find my scattered remains?” Dipper murmured, stopping once he was far enough. No one would be able to find him out here for a while.

“Probably not.”

Dipper almost fell back as he heard the noise. He stumbled, but Bill was already falling forward, on his hands and knees with blood dribbling from his lips.

“You’re just so smart, bringing it out here. Are you happy? Only you get to die.” Bill spat blood on the ground, and Dipper realized he must be bleeding out through his throat. If the bullet had punctured a lung he wouldn’t be there.

“I deserve to die.” Was all Dipper mumbled. Bill moved forward, and Dipper fell back in fright.

_ Twenty seconds. _

“You’re wrong.” Bill murmured. It was so quiet, Bill almost didn’t hear it. “I’m damaged, far too damaged. You actually have a chance.”

Bloodied fingers reached out, and Dipper didn’t fight as those fingers, the same fingers that had once held and caressed him at night, pried the bomb from his hand.

“Stand back, Pine Tree, you won fair and square.” Bill wouldn’t have survived, not this late in life anyways. “Maybe now you’ll understand, now you’ll realize-”

“Bill, you  _ can’t. _ ” Not because of love, but because someone had to pay, someone had to be brought to justice. Bill couldn’t really leave him all alone here, could he?

_ Ten seconds. _

“I worship you. I’d trade my life for you.”

“Not this way!”

“Our love is God.”

Dipper choked back tears. “Say hi to God.”

The explosion came forth and knocked him back, ash and smoke and  _ blood  _ raining down from the heavens. Dipper choked on air as he landed roughly, something breaking underneath him as he fell back to the Earth. Bits of clothing fell down with the ash and flesh, but all Dipper’s fingers could grab was a scrap of cloth and an eye patch.

People rushed out of the building, towards the explosion. Wendy was there in the front line, kneeling down next to him and pulling his arm straight so he wouldn’t damage it further. Dipper could barely hear it over the ringing in his ears.

“What happened?” Wendy shouted, just barely heard over the ringing. Then Mabel was on his other side, brows furrowed.

“You look like hell, bro.” Mabel was quieter, but Dipper could still hear her. He coughed on air again, tasting blood on his tongue.

“I feel like I just got back.” Dipper laughed when his cough stopped. Looking up at his sister, he tried to ignore the beating of his heart in his ears. Bill was dead, and his eye patch was clutched in his fingers, but Dipper would keep him alive, in his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you so much for reading! Please, please, please, comment, it encourages me so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Act Two will be up soon!


End file.
